Discussioni utente:343 Guility Spark
Benvenuto Ciao 343 Guility Spark, benvenuto su Halopedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Pelican. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Angela (Discussione) 14:51, gen 31, 2010 Spore Flood in "La Mente Suprema" Pure io ho pensato fossero spore flood, tuttavia se ci fai caso sono piccoli insetti, su Halopedia inglese mi pare c'è la pagina dedicata YUBBO Pagine da fare Innanzitutto vorrei darti il mio benvenuto su halopedia, io sono Roboris, l'admin di halopedia (se nn mi hanno degradato). Comunque volevo segnalarti delle pagine da migliorare anche traducendo da halopedia in inglese con il supporto di it| qualche traduttore on-line se ce ne fosse il bisogno. Le pagine sarebbero: Spirit of Fire, Jacob Keyes, Installazione 04, ODST e tra le più importanti da creare troviamo: Progetto SPARTAN-III, Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, UNSC Atlas e molte altre. Ti ringrazio già per il lavoro che hai fatto e per quello che spero farai, e non dimenticarti di firmare tulle le pagine che fai! --Roboris 12:51, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Ti ringrazio infinitamente per il tuo lavoro, ho correto solo un paio di cosette ma nel complesso lo hai tradotto bene, le prossime volte cerca di mettere anche delle immagini e dei collegamenti in più nel caso fosse possibile. Ho scoperto che non c'è la pagina sul Dreadnaught, cercherò di farla io, ma se entro domani non la faccio vedi se puoi farla tu, ok? --Roboris 20:22, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) l'hai fatta bene kilo 23, ho aggiunto solo un'immagine. Video Heilà, ho visto che sei molto attivo su questa wiki e mi chiedevo se potevi spiegarmi come mai non si caricano più i video sulle mi pagine (quelli presi da youtube) le mie pagine riguardano la campagna Believe mi pare che tu ci abbia messo mano un paio di volte.... Ti ringrazio, farò del mio meglio, alla prossima! Giannis92 Discussioni con Halou ce lo io che te serve?halou si è bellisimo e il lancia fiamme si trova nella zona del ghiaccio di niente se vuoi ti dico dove sono i terminali di halo 3 odst halou ma te ce lai halo 1-2-3-wars? è fico odst ma mi è piaciuto piu halo 3 forse perche ce solo uno scarab da diistrugere te che ne pensi? ciao è stato un piacere alla prossima si ce ne solo uno che puoi distrugere ah dimenticavo sono halou ma te l hai trovato il teschio fantasma di halo 2 ciao de novo poi lai detto a l amico tuo no di halo 2 no non mi interessano,ma di halo 3 - wars si tutti ho trovato anche tutte le scatole nere te ? sono abbastanza facili da trovare i teschi di halo wars ma le scatole nere sono difficili da trovare ve ? ma te hai l xbox olnile ? io no, ma te quanti anni hai ? che culo ma quanto costa xbox live al mese????????? ? io ce no 13 quanto costa xbox live al mese ? grazie forse me lo faccio anchio Discussioni con JTS-117 è caino odst, ma è molto vago come gioco, la storia non mi attira Ma sono già usciti in italia "Evolution" e "First Strike"? Sta mattina sono passato da game stop e mi hanno detto che flood e first strike escono venerdì, evolution e encyclopedia sono usciti un paio di settimane fa Vai a leggerti quello che ho scritto sul forum Come fai a inserire data e ora nella firma? lo fai a mano ogni volta? ti ho creato un utente collo stesso nome di quà e la key è 343guility Entra e metti una passkey tua TerminerAndry Ciao, posso aiutarti con la tecnologia dei precursori vedo ke fare. Riguardo ai libri io ne ho 4 letti tutti e comprerò gli altri ovviamente. ________________________________________________________________-- Ehm...una cosa: -Come tecnologie dei precursori ke intendi??? -Cosa devo cercare? _________________________________________________________________-- Grazie per le indicazioni sugli articoli, mi metto al lavoro al + presto!!! _____________________________________________________________________________ Ho fatto la pagina sulla Gondola Dei precursori... Guardala e poi dimmi come ti sembra (conta che sono le mie prime pagine quì su Halopedia). _________________________________________________________________________________ Grazie x i complimenti sulla pagina. Ora vedrò che fare d'altro. Ciao a presto. Hey ho guardato le tue discussioni con halou. Hai xbox live??? Ah ancora 2 cosine, quanti anni hai??? quali halo hai??? _____________________________________________________________________________________ Perfetto!!! Io ho 13 anni, tutti gli halo e xbox live. Mi chiamo TerminerAndry se mi aggiungi giochiamo online su Halo3, Halo Wars e ,quando lo comprerai, nella sparatoria di Halo3ODST. Ciao!!! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Ho aggiunto un po' di effetti positivi alla granata a frammentazione che hai modificato, non è poi così male!!! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Riguardo alle granate concordo perchè quelle a frammentazione sono utili + che altro nelle strutture dove non ci sono rocce o ostacoli che la fanno rimbalzare chissà dove (rimbalzano un po' troppo!!!). Per HaloWars non importa tanto c'è un mio amico online che è fissato e gioco sempre con lui. Io oggi non ci sarò (sabato) ma anche se mi aggiungi accetto domani la richiesta e poi cominciamo a giocare!!! La cuffia x parlare ce l'hai vero??? ______________________________________________________________________________________________-- Allora credo che dovrai ricomprarle. Spero che lo farai presto così parliamo e possiamo giocare meglio!!! __________________________________________________________________________________________________-- Com'è che non mi hai ancora aggiunto agli amici di xboxlive??? Anche se non hai le cuffie si può giocare!!! _______________________________________________________________________________________________-- Ok non importa io aspetto... Riguardo a tuo fratello gli puoi dire semplicemente che se avete l'ADSL in comune vuol dire che è davvero in comune, non deve monopolizzarla tutta lui... A presto!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Scusa ma aspetti che esca halo reach ad aggiunermi online??? _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Ok ricevuto io ti aggiungo poi tu accetti quando riesci. Meno male che hai ordinato Halo3ODST così il 3 maggio puoi anche tu accedere alla beta mutiplayer di Halo Reach!!! ---- scusate se mi intrometto, ma questa è un ingiustizia, solo io non ho xbox live? xDY92 15:43, apr 25, 2010 (UTC) no non sei l'unico tranquillo. almeno 15 miei compagni di classe ma scuola hanno l'xbox e non hanno il live. _________________________________________________________________________________________ comunque sono tenente ma è da un po' che non gioco. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Fnalmente ci siamo incontrati online!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Era ora!!! Allora in settimana compri le cuffie nuove??? Così facciamo strage di Covenant!!! La sparatoria me la ricordavo semplice invece si è rivelata dura... Discussioni con Yubbo sei sicuro che intendi che "l'uomo con la pistola" è morto? perchè l'uomo con la pistola hai detto che è il chief xD Si, purtroppo ho visto alcuni video su youtube e so di essermi perso parecchio. però amen, c'è tempo e forse quest'estate, con la scusa che ora ho la wireless ed esiste l'adattatore per l'xbox, missà che creo l'account e faccio l'abbonamento. spero soltanto di non passare 25 ore su 24 a giocare xDY92 15:53, apr 25, 2010 (UTC) Si, halo odst è proprio un esperienza di halo a parte, unica pecca? dura veramente troppo poco, ci sarebbero state tranquillamente due missioni in più.... visto che ogni capitolo è cortissimo. però merita molto bene, dal punto di vista grafico il motore è lo stesso ma ogni volta che ci gioco rimango sbalordito dalla superiorità di ODST rispetto a Halo 3.Y92 17:46, apr 28, 2010 (UTC) Senti ho creato l'account gratuito gold... stasera, se ttto va bene, ci saresti per una partita (campagna o sparatoria è indifferente) su live? per fare una prova... Allora, il nome del mio account (non so se è quella la Usertag o cosa) è Yuzzo92 (occhio, Y maiuscola)... dimmi se è quella giusta